


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by mar106



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Embedded Images, F/F, Gideon the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Or in this case, just three.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Harrow felt the heart stop beating under her hand. As she clutched at the jacket, she heard something crinkle in the breast pocket. What she dug out only made her cry harder.


	2. Chapter 2

In a lull between the swarms of Heralds, Gideon dug in one of the pockets of Harrow's robe that had been making an odd noise as she fought. What she found made it feel like a rail going through her chest all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my art! This is a picrew (2D character creator thing) which I assembled from already-drawn parts! Link:  
> <https://picrew.me/image_maker/410010>


End file.
